Lukadedia
by Ixen
Summary: Lovers at last. Guy and Luke have found themselves at peace with each other. But what happens when a jealous colonel gets inbetween? Rated M for 'attempted' rape and language. GuyxLuke, JadexGuy.
1. Chapter 1

-1"Thank god, a town." The red haired replica said with a relieved sigh. The group had been traveling for nearly a week without any stops to a town or village. They had relied on their own camping equipment, and the floor wasn't nearly good enough for the high maintenance needs of Luke and Natalia.

The group went into town and split into their own ways as usual, all going in their own direction.

There was a secret among the travelers. Guy and Luke had hidden feelings for one another. Feelings they expressed to each other, but not with their fellow comrades. Were they afraid of being discriminated?

Guy looked up at the clouds, sitting beside his lover near a tree. Daath was a sunny place, perfect for a couple to cuddle next to one another.

"Do you remember, Luke? When I used to take you out to the park all the time when you were little. We would cloud watch, like this."

Luke shot him a funny look. He sat Indian style with his hands on the ground behind him, supporting his upper body. "Like I can remember anything back then."

Guy only laughed at the shy replica. Of course Luke remembers. It only happened 4 years ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From afar, a pair of red, gleaming eyes watched, as an eagle would stalk it's prey. He watched intensely, surveying their every move on each other. His every smile, his every laugh. _His_ blonde haired beauty.

Jade turned away, pretending to examine the quality of gels from a local market.

He had an attraction for Guy.

He has ever since he found out he had gynophobia. The way he avoids women and clings to men makes his skin crawl with delight. The way he constantly hides behind Jade from the bothersome Anise excites him.

But Luke was his obstacle, he knew of their relationship. He had a funny way of finding things out.

He flipped his hair off his shoulders and with a careless look on his face, he made his way towards the secret lovers. As he began to approach them, the two scattered away from each other.

"I trust you two are enjoying your day break?"

"Of course." Guy responded.

Luke looked away, a rather annoyed look on his face. "We were." He grumbled underneath his breath.

Jade merely looked at him with a blank stare. "My, my. I had no idea I had barged into your fun."

Before Luke could snap back with an insult, Guy spoke up. "Just cloud watching, nothing especially fun. What brings you over here?"

Deep inside his head, he wanted to respond 'you'. He knew very well that was out of the question. "I just happened to stumble upon you two."

"You're welcome to join us."

"No, he's not. I don't want that weirdo with us." Luke snapped.

"Luke? What's up with you? There's nothing wrong with Jade." Jade seemed to beam with joy with Guy's compliment. Although he kept his happiness well hidden.

"Thank you Guy, but you shouldn't bother. It's no use trying to teach a baboon manners."

"What?!"

Jade smirked at Luke's response. He began to turn as if to walk away, but stopped upon hearing his name called.

"Jade, don't let him bother you." Guy reassured.

"I wasn't." He began walking away, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I have important business to take care of. I'll see you later, Guy."

The two swordsmen watched as the colonel walked away, who seemed to have a fit of pride in him. Luke gave the blonde a cold stare. "I don't like him."

"Why?"

"I see him…staring at you all the time."

Guy laughed, seeming to think Luke was only delusional. "At me?

"Yeah. I don't trust him. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"Don't say that, you make him sound like a murderer."

"Well, he _does_ kill people."

"You do, too…"

"It's not the same!" Luke looked away and scoffed, he had lost this war. "Whatever, he still creeps me out."

They sat in long silence. Why was Luke acting so aggressive all of a sudden? Guy shrugged the thought from his head, deciding not to worry about it. It was a decision he soon learned to regret.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group reassembled at the inn later that night as usual. It was routine to have the girls in one room and the guys in another; as it was also routine for Tear and Luke to argue.

"Why do I have to buy everything? I did it last time!"

"You don't do anything else." Tear said flatly. They seem to argue over the same thing every night.

"Shut up, I'm the ambassador. I don't have to do anything."

"Luke, if you're the ambassador you should start acting responsible like one. Until you begin to show that you can be a mature 17 year old, you'll be stuck on gel duty." Tear lectured him but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

He didn't show any signs that he was listening, which only fed Tear's anger.

Jade walked up to Luke and slapped a piece of paper to his chest. On the paper was a to-do list, hand written by the colonel himself.

"Buy everything on this list. I've written everything so your small brain won't have to suffer trying to remember it all."

"Excuse me?" Luke looked like he was ready to fight.

"Enough! Go!" Tear yelled, shoving Luke out the door without giving him the chance to say anything.

Tear and Jade watched the door as they heard an angry replica swearing and kicking things outside. They both sighed.

"Quite a handful babysitting him." Jade remarked, finally releasing his stare from the door.

"You have no idea."

He smirked. "Then I suppose you'll need a good night's rest for tomorrow. He won't be a happy camper in the morning." He walked away from her, heading upstairs towards the rooms.

"Are you going to bed? So early?"

"An old man needs his rest." He found himself always making old jokes to himself in order to make the perfect excuse. "Goodnight, Tear."

He disappeared upstairs. Now with Luke 'shopping', he'll have enough time.

Jade walked past the girl's room, where Natalia slept silently. Where was Anise?

He opened the door to their room, finding the answer to his question.

The bubbly girl jumped in circles around the terrified Guy. He was crouched down in the middle of the room with his arms over his head as if to protect himself from the ceiling falling on him.

"You have a cruuush!" Anise sang. "Tell me who it is! It's Noelle isn't it?"

"No I don't! Please! Just leave me alone!" He pleaded, his voice trembling.

"Anise." Jade warned, stepping into the room. "You know it's not nice to play with Guy like that."

"Booo."

"Don't you think you've had enough fun for one night?"

"Colonel, you always ruin my fun." She pouted. She looked back at Guy. "I'll get you tomorrow, sleep well!" Then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, which only made him shriek in fear.

She skipped past Jade and out the room, seeming full of joy as always.

Guy gave a sigh of relief when Anise released him from the hug.

"Please, Guy. You have to find male friends to play with."

He frowned. "She just jumped into our room and started to dance, I didn't do anything."

"I believe you owe me. That was a rather risky save I made for you. I nearly died."

Guy laughed, walking over to the desk which had a couple screwdrivers on it and a fon machine. It looked as though he's been working on it for a while. "Now I can get back to work." He said as he began to repair the broken machine.

"Do me a favor and lock the door? I don't want Anise coming back in…"

"Gladly." Jade smiled wickedly behind Guy's back and closed the door.

'_Gailardia, that one was your call.' _Then he locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Gailardia, that one was your call.' Then he locked the door._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade had used the hotel card to lock the door. It was the only way anyone could unlock it again. He tossed the card carelessly across the room, not needing it's services anymore.

There was a long pause of silence. Jade broke it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to repair this before I go to bed." He flipped the fon machine over so he can work on the other side. He loosened the screws then began attaching wires here and there.

The older man walked over to him, now standing behind him. He peered over his shoulder, acting curious. "Looks difficult."

"Not really. Well…not for me at least." He then figured that Jade could've taken that as an insult. "I-I mean I'm not calling you stupid or anything! I- Well I work with machines so…well, and-"

Jade chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He was so close to Guy, it made his heartbeat race.

Quietly, Jade began to take his gloves off. "How long will you be working on that?"

"I'll be done soon if everything goes right."

The colonel then began to remove his jacket, and his shirt followed shortly. He folded them nicely and placed them on the floor. "And if it doesn't?"

Guy shrugged. "Then I'm screwed into another long night of repairing this stupid thing." He moved his shoulders up and down as they began to ache. He tilted his head from side to side, feeling his muscles cramping in his neck as well.

Jade placed his hands on Guy's shoulders and began moving his fingers in an orderly fashion, giving the servant a massage.

He responded to the massage with a sigh of relief. He tilted his head forward and closed his eyes. "That's much better."

The colonel smiled that he could give Guy comfort. "Just curious, how long have you had your gynophobia?"

"Since I was 5."

"So you've kept your distance from women since you were a small child?"

"Yeah."

"You must have never had your first kiss."

"Not with my fear, no."

"Then I imagine you must be a virgin." He sounded like he was a different person. His hands slowed down. He kept his gaze down on Guy to see what his reaction was.

Guy began to feel uncomfortable. "Y-yeah…"

"Why not sleep with a man? We're much more exciting then women."

Jade's hands seemed to have left their job as the massager and crept down Guy's shirt. He ran his fingers down his chest, feeling his smooth skin.

The blonde froze, he had a bad feeling about this. He kindly took Jade's hands off him. "I need to get back to work. If you'll excuse me."

Jade didn't respond to that very easily. "Have I ever told you…" His hands instead moved to Guy's arms. He leaned over and whispered into his ear, giving Guy chills down his spine.

"That virgins are the most fun to break?"

Guy quickly stood up and spun around, pushing his chair to the side. He kept his body facing him as he slowly walked backwards, around the desk and away from Jade. He felt gut-wrenching terror as the older man began to walk towards him.

"J-Jade?!" He continued to back up until his back met up with the solid structure of the wall.

He stared up at him with a frightened look in his eyes. He looked like a giant in his position. There was madness in Jade's crimson eyes.

Jade reached his arm out and placed it on the wall next to Guy's head. His other hand went to Guy's cheek as he stroked it gently. "Don't be afraid." He cooed.

Guy slapped his hand away. "You're a fucking lunatic!"

Jade pressed himself against Guy, pinning him against the wall. He could feel the terrified boy's heart rate increasing.

Guy pushed him away and made a dash around him, needing badly to get away from him. He knew something was wrong. Jade let him get past him. But why?

He reached for the door, but found it locked. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the lock on the door. He soon realized the only way to open it, was with the card.

He turned around to face Jade, only to feel a strong impact to his gut. Jade gave him a hard blow, knocking the wind out of him.

Jade grabbed a fistful of Guy's hair, dragging him to the bed. He threw him on the mattress, his hand on the back of Guy's head to keep him down. Guy was shaking too badly to summon his strength to defend himself.

Guy kicked and screamed, but found his kicks useless, and his screams muffled with the blanket. He turned his head to the side, unable to lift his head even an inch.

"Don't do this! Think about what you're doing!"

Jade took this time to secure the boy. He took Guy's belt off with his free hand and tied his arms behind his back, so Guy was able to touch his elbows.

Guy could hear Jade unbuckling his own pants, which forced a few tears to leak.

"Don't worry, Guy. I love you. I won't make it hurt."

"Jade, _please!" _His voice was pleading. He tried to prevent Jade from pulling his pants down by kicking at him, but Jade won that fight. He cringed when he felt Jade molesting him. He felt his hands touching him, grabbing him. It made him sick.

"Just pretend I'm Luke." Jade whispered into his ear.

It was hard for Guy not to cry.

Jade heard something. It was footsteps…coming down the hall. They got closer and closer.

'_Shit…Luke's back.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guy must have heard him coming too. He opened his mouth and tried to scream, but found Jade's hand covering it quickly. His crying made his nose run, it was hard to breath. He felt like he was being suffocated.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, anyone in there? Jade? Guy?" Luke sounded impatient. Then again he would, he was just forced to do his least favorite activity.

Jade kept his cool. He had a tight grip on Guy's mouth to keep him from screaming. "Just me." He responded, looking at the door.

"Where's Guy?"

"I don't know. I suppose he's taking a shower down the hall. Why don't you do us a favor and join him?"

"Calling me smelly?" You could tell at this point Luke was annoyed. "You know you really know how to get on people's nerves."

Guy felt like he was at his breaking point. '_Luke…please…don't leave me…'_

"Well let me in, dammit. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

"I'm afraid I can't let you in just yet."

"Shut the hell up and open the damn door."

"I just got out of the shower, Luke. I'm naked. And I can't seem to find my clothes. You can come in and help me find them if you please."

"Ew, I don't want to look at your ass." Luke turned away. "I'm going to find Guy."

Guy couldn't let Luke slip away. He struggled to get Jade's hand off his mouth. He summoned his strength and threw his head back, biting down hard on Jade's index finger. He could taste Jade's blood on his teeth.

Jade pulled his hand away, grunting in pain.

"Luke! Come back!" Before Guy could say any more, he felt a hard force hit the back of his head, again and again. Jade hit him repeatedly, punishment for causing pain on him.

Luke ran back to the door and stuck his ear to it, trying to listen. "Guy?! Was that you?!"

Despite the painful strikes, he kept yelling for Luke. "Luke! Help me!" He was scared that he had only succeeded in enraging Jade. His voice was shaky, he was on the verge of tears.

Luke searched through his pockets

'_Where is that card?! Son of a bitch, where is it?!' _Luke thought angrily.

Luke heard a gut wrentching scream. The scream of his best friend, his life long babysitter, his lover. It was loud and terrifying, it made Luke's heart sink deeper into his chest.

"Guy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha, cliffhanger. Next and final chapter's coming soon! Was that a scream from something else? Will Luke bust in and save his virgin lover? Or have I lied in my summary to throw you all off? Hahahhahahaha

Ixen


End file.
